Collection of FF7 poems
by Prodigy-Angel
Summary: I decided a bit ago to write a poem for all the main characters of FF7, here they are
1. Archangel

Archangel (Sephiroth)

Silver haired

Enigma

Perfect in your own vision...

A God,

You hear only what you want to hear.

Impassive redeemer,

Mindlessly obeying the voices in your head,

Unquestioning assassin

You take the role of the purifier

Only to destroy the pure...

Perfect angel

Once so kind

Turned so cruel..

Gods look down upon you

And cry

As they watch such a holy being

Become defiled..

Fallen angel

Dreaming for what once was

Plummeting from the graces of Heaven

Your halo stained and broken at your feet

Your wings torn.


	2. Foresaken

The Foresaken One (Cloud)

Forsaken

Struggling with false memories

Frustrated

Suffering within their lies..

This made me who I am!

Can't you see through the lies

This illusion,

Which made me special..

Important?

Who do you see

When you see me?

Am I even there?

Do you see the reflection,

The shadows of my desires,

Do you even care?

When will I break free?

Bearing the weight of my lies,

I stumble,

and cry out...

But do you even hear me?

I'm suffocating,

In the poisons of this guilt,

The pollution of my deciet..

Can't you see I need you to save me?

Won't you sift through the lies

Seek the truth

Break me into pieces

To find where the real me resides?

Who do you see

When you see me?

Am I even there at all?

Do you see the reflection

Of all my misguided desires,

Does it make you feel small?

I can't break free alone!

Reality surfices

My illusion shatters

The imatations rendered cheap

Light shines through the shadows

Revealing the garishly disgused actor

Seeing this, will you ever trust me?

Once again the voice of doubt returns

A voice silent for so long

Knawing at the back of my head

In a furious whisper

Calling out

"Who am I?"

Who do you see

When you see me?

Was I ever there?

Look at yourself in the mirror

And see my face reflected back

Can you tell me you're not scared...


	3. Remembering

Remembering

_(Tifa)_

Seven years have passed

Since I last saw your face.

All I had through the years

Was the rememberance,

Of an uncontrollable, golden haired boy.

No picture of the man

I'd hardly known before.

Even now the memory of that night

Burns in my mind.

The thrill of being close

To whom I thought was a bit of a rebel,

And full of mystery.

I still remember you telling me,

That you wanted to find your destiny

That you wanted your fame.

Sadened,

Though not quite sure why

Somehow,

Though you were not much more then a stranger

I felt as though I would cry...

So I closed my eyes

Made you promise on a shooting star

That if I ever needed a courageous knight..

You'd never be very far.

And now you're with me once again,

A reunion of childhood friends..

Our dreams of youth behind us,

Moved on to other things.

One thing remains the same..

You're trying to leave me once again..

But I don't want you to..

There's so much I don't understand..

So I remind you about the promise,

That vow,

That stood for so much back then

You look at me all confused

But I am adament..

Tell me you haven't forgotten!

It's our memory

And my love for is is in it.


	4. Fate

Fate

_(Aeris)_

Shining hope

Your will gave the world courage

So it could cope

With nearing disaster.

Your prayer gave back the light,

Lit the fire in every heart

Made us realize that we must fight!

Beautiful angel

Your road was long and hard.

Courageous maiden,

You alone held the torch

Without selfishness..

A soul so pure

It burned as clear

As the saints of old.

But fate is cruel

It stole you away

Before you could taste the fruits of your labour.

Yet even when faced with death you smiled

And faced it like a martyr

So even as Death stole your breath

It cannot win.

We fight for you

Our Joan of Ark,

You hold the flag of victory high

If only in our hearts.


	5. A Ninja's Oath

A Ninja's Oath

Do you like what you see?

A city of meaningless,

A resort surrounded by cerulean oceans?

A place of relaxation and of pampering,

Where the locals will grant your every wish for a price,

A place filled with tourists and suits,

Resturants and souveneers?

We used to be more then this shallowness,

We used to be a nation of pride,

Now Wutai, my home, has withered and died!

We used to be feared,

Now we are the ones who are scared

We're losing our customs,

The traditions we passed down with care.

We're being assimilated into a society of greed,

Losing the honor of our Ancestors,

A nation of warriors lost,

Could Materia right this abomination?

I'll find out at any cost!


	6. Unholy Number

An unholy number

Thirteen is my number,

But I never asked for it!

I never asked to be an experiment.

Thirteen is my number,

Branded into my skin,

Burned into my soul.

I never wanted to lose my freedom.

Will it make me its victim?

Will I rise above?

Will I ever see my home again,

Can I flee this cage?

What do these human's expect from me…

Do they think I can be tamed?

A lowly beast that needs to be broken,

Is this what they need me to think?

I must hold onto my past,

I come from a family of great wisdom,

A clan who did their part to protect,

This is my legacy, it's what will last…

Thirteen…

It was and still remains

The object of my shame.

Always wondering….Why me?

Why leave me out for all to see,

Like a monkey in a zoo?

I never asked for it…..

But who would ask to become sciences slaves?


End file.
